The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for simultaneously operating and enhancing multiple automotive warning systems when an operator engages one of the systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for sending combined audible and visual warning signals when an operator engages an audible warning device in a vehicle that decelerates rapidly using the braking system and/or during or following rapid changes in vehicle velocity.